


Lightning

by somewhatevangelical



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Pining!Baz, Stalking, Watford Fifth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhatevangelical/pseuds/somewhatevangelical
Summary: Simon hasn’t given Baz a moment alone to sort of his feelings out.Simon Snow has been following me. All the time. It’s obsessive, even by my standards, and I thought about him every waking moment of the day for the whole of fifth year. If I go to hunt, he follows.





	Lightning

Simon Snow has been following me. All the time. It’s obsessive, even by my standards, and I thought about him every waking moment of the day for the whole of fifth year. If I go to hunt, he follows. He constantly trails a few steps behind me, stares while we’re in our room together, and watches me eat like he suspects I’m plotting his downfall. I’m not- not plotting his downfall, I mean. Haven’t been for quite a while, especially after I realised I was in love with him.  
One evening I’m hunting in the Catacombs, pretending I can’t hear Snow’s heavy footsteps behind me. I can’t only hear his footsteps, I can hear his heartbeat- one of the very few perks of being a vampire, I suppose. He hasn’t let me have a moment alone, let alone enough time to process my feelings for him. Him, and bronze hair and blue eyes and moles scattered like constellations. He appears in my dreams- a web of constellations and blue eyes like the sky, bronze hair glinting in the sun. In a dreamworld where he could love me back, but I know for a fact he thinks I’m plotting. He hates me, and it’s something I’ll have to come to terms with. I rip into another rat, sucking the blood out and tossing its drained, dry carcass to the side, when I hear a footsteps louder than usual. (I think Snow has been trying to be quiet.)  
‘I know what you are, Baz,’ he says, in a low, gruff voice.  
‘Is that so? What am I, then?’ I taunt back, even though I can feel my fangs showing. I don’t know how to speak to him in any other way- we’ve traded insults and mocked the other since the start.  
‘One of them.’  
‘You’ll have to be a little more specific, Snow. I understand you have speech issues, but-‘  
‘Shut up, Baz. I know you’re a vampire,’ he says, grinding his teeth.  
I stay quiet for a second. I can’t deny the fact- the fangs poking out of my mouth would indicate differently if I tried to object.  
‘If you know for sure, then why are you following me?’  
‘I....’  
‘Spit it out, Snow.’  
He throws a look of utter disgust at me, and mutters something unintelligible.  
‘Speak up, Snow.’  
‘You’re a git, you know that?’  
I know. Oh trust me, I know. I’m cruel to Snow even though there’s barely any reason to be. Was cruel from the start, and I regret it- but it’s too late to change anything.  
‘I may be a git, but you’re a straight-up idiot.’  
Straight indeed. Aside from my love being completely irrational there is that small issue. I’m pretty certain Snow is straight- he dated Wellbelove for years. They broke up a while ago, as Wellbelove thought it wasn’t working out- Simon came back to our room and ate scones for the whole day.  
‘Not so straight...’ he mutters under his breath. I don’t think I would have caught it if I wasn’t a vampire, but....  
‘What did you say, Snow?’ I take a dangerous step toward him, putting less than a foot of space between us.  
‘I said, I’m not so straight. Oh Crowley why did I tell you- I haven’t even told Penny yet! Please don’t tell anyone, please,’ he says, speeding up as he goes; he’s getting increasingly agitated.  
‘I won’t tell,’ I say. I know how it feels to not be out of the closet. I can have this mercy on Snow.  
‘Thank you,’ he says, and touches my arm lightly. His fingers feel like lightning on my forearm, electricity running from him up my arm.  
He’s so close. It would only take a step for our lips to be pressed together. Just one step- but I’m a coward. I won’t do it. I won’t do it- but Snow does. He steps forward, and our lips touch. His lips are dry and a little chapped; but I don’t care. Crowley, I’m kissing Simon Snow...

**Author's Note:**

> Whaddya think? Comment and Kudos = life <3  
> I might continue this, yes/no?


End file.
